


The Dentist

by flarrow_huntbastian



Series: Olivary Hurt/Comfort [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Dentists, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flarrow_huntbastian/pseuds/flarrow_huntbastian
Summary: Barry visits the dentist for the first time in years.





	The Dentist

  
Barry had a life that was pretty busy. He was constantly in work or rushing in and out of STAR Labs, saving people. He spent a lot of time in a hospital, or a hospital type of space. By this point, he didn't care about needles or surgery's and although yes it was painful he didn't mind.  
Today Barry was due to go to the dentist. Although Cisco and Caitlin were scientists and Caitlin could do what was needed when it came to broken bones, she told Barry she would feel better if he went to the dentist for a basic checkup. So there he was sat in the dentist waiting room.  
"Bartholomew Allen?" Called the woman,   
"It's Barry." He said smiling as he got out of his seat in the waiting room and headed into the dentist room.  
"Hi, Barry. Take a seat," The dentist said with a smile, "So you're here for a basic check-up."   
Barry sat down in the chair. Trying to get comfy.  
"Okay. I'm just going to put the chair back now" She said.  
As the chair started going back Barry took a sudden deep breath and started to grip the sides of the chair.  
"Okay, so let's get started. Can you open your mouth as wide as you can please?" She said as she started to gather the instruments that were needed.  
She reached towards his mouth. As this happened time started to slow down. Barry noticed the lights dim slightly as his focus went to the silver probe slowly travelling towards him. It looked sharp and daunting.   
He felt his chest tighten, because of this he unconsciously tightened his grip on the chair. He blinked two, maybe three times in a second as the instrument continued coming towards him. The lighting dimmed yet again and his focus switched to the small circular tool held in the other hand. He tried to focus on that because it was less daunting but he couldn't help but switch his focus back to the probe. He felt his chest tighten again. As this happened time sped up back to normal and he noticed the dentist pull away slowly and start putting the tools down. She was looking at him, mouthing something. She looked over to the dental assistant who also mouthed something but he didn't know what they were saying. He felt a drop of sweat trickle down his forehead. Suddenly everything slowed down again as he felt more sweat gathering on his forehead. Then he felt the chair start to move. As it moved he tried to take a deep breath but he couldn't. He felt like his chest was made of lead. His lungs were heavy. His eyes dimmed once again as he found it harder to breathe.   
Next thing he knew the dentist was crouched down by the chair with her hand on his knee, trying to get his attention.  
"I can't breathe..." He said quietly.  
"Barry... Barry...." She called out gently.  
"I'm going to go to the desk and see if there's someone we can call for him." Said the assistant as she left the room.  
"Barry..." She snapped her fingers gently. After doing so Barry's eyes suddenly looked at her.  
"You need to breathe." Said the dentist before the dental assistant walked back into the room.  
"We called his boyfriend but he couldn't get away from work and so his friend Cisco is on his way," She said.

By the time Cisco ran into the room Barry was sat in the chair still and the dentist was sat next to him rubbing his back gently.  
"Oh Bare... Are you okay?" Asked Cisco coming over. Barry just looked up.  
"I... Is it okay if I say no." Replied Barry.   
"It's okay," Replied Cisco before noticing Barry was shaking. Cisco took off his hoodie and pulled it over Barry's head.   
"Let's go home okay?" Said Cisco.  
Barry nodded before Cisco helped him up and started to walk towards the door.  
"Thank you," Said Cisco quietly to the dentist,  
"No problem" She replied with a smile, "I hope he's okay soon."  
Then Cisco helped Barry out of the dentist office, through the reception and into his car.  
Once they were in the car Cisco didn't pull out, instead he locked the doors and turned to Barry.  
"What happened in there Bare?" Asked Cisco gently.   
He watched Barry's reaction carefully. He watched Barry as he nervously fiddled with his hands in the pockets of Cisco's hoodie.  
"Barry, I can't help you unless you talk to me." Continued Cisco, trying to get Barry to open up. "So please Bare. What happened in there?"  
"I wanna go home." Said Barry quietly.  
"I know." Said Cisco putting a hand on Barry's shoulder. He noticed Barry was crying. "Hey, it's okay".  
Barry turned out of Cisco's grasp, he drew his legs up onto the seat and put his head against the window.  
"Barry?" Asked Cisco hopeful that he would open up.  
"Please, I wanna go home." Was Barry's response.  
Cisco turned on the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot.

The car ride was silent. When they got to Barry's, Cisco pulled into a parking space slowly before he stopped the car.  
"Barry we're here." Said Cisco turning to him.  
Barry didn't react he just went to open the car door but his hands were too shaky. He just couldn't get the grip he needed.  
"It's okay." Said Cisco, getting up out of the car and walking around to the other side of the car to let Barry out.   
Barry slowly got up and tried to take a step but it was hard for him to stand on his shaky legs, let alone walk.   
"Here Bare, let me help you," Said Cisco placing his arm around Barry to help support him.  
"I'm fine." Mumbled Barry,  
"Barry. Please just let me help you." Said Cisco patiently.   
Barry didn't respond, he just let Cisco help him. They only got so far before Barry tripped almost making Cisco fall.  
"I'm sorry," Said Barry as Cisco helped him into the building."I'm so sorry."   
His eyes continued watering, as he continued to apologise.  
"It's okay Barry..." Said Cisco, "It's okay, really".  
Cisco walked with Barry into the reception of the apartment block. They made their way slowly to the lift and pressed the button. Once it arrived the stepped in letting the doors slide closed. When the door closed Cisco saw Barry flinch.  
"You okay Bare?" Asked Cisco,  
"Yeah." Replied Barry carefully.  
"Barry?" Asked Cisco sceptically.  
"I just. I'm fine" Said Barry,  
"Talk to me, Barry?" Asked Cisco,  
"I usually... I... I never... " Replied Barry. His breath catching in his throat. He paled significantly.  
"It's okay Bare..." Said Cisco stepping forward and putting a hand on Barry's back.  
When the lift opened Barry didn't move.   
"Bare... Come on..." Said Cisco gently walking Barry out of the lift.  
Once they get out of the lift Barry got paler, before he started getting a slight green tinge.  
"C... Cisc.... Cisco!" Called Barry, suddenly stopping.  
Cisco turned and saw Barry. It was like he read Barry's mind as he suddenly grabbed the bin in the corridor and held it in front of Barry.  
Barry tightly gripped the sides of the bin and completely emptied the contents of his stomach into it as Cisco kept repeating phrases like "it's okay, you're okay. I'm right here. It's okay Bare."   
Barry had tears falling from his eyes as he continued to empty his stomach. Cisco started rubbing his back, trying to comfort him as much as possible.  
By the time Barry had finished, he was completely drained. He stood, leaning on Cisco.  
"It's okay. Come on Bare." Said Cisco started to help Barry to walk to his apartment.  
Once they got into the apartment Cisco helped Barry over to the sofa, where he sat down while Cisco went to get him a glass of water.  
"Here," He said gently as he passed Barry the glass.  
When Barry didn't move Cisco worried slightly. After another two minutes, Barry still hadn't brought the glass to his lips, Cisco decided to take more of a parental role.  
"You need to drink the water, Barry." Said Cisco sternly.  
Barry still didn't move, he just looked down. It took him a few seconds to notice but Barry was crying. Tears were rolling down his cheeks like a river. Cisco moved to sit next to him.  
"Barry..." He said comfortingly taking the glass away from him for the time being and set it down on the coffee table, "Please talk to me."  
Barry still didn't answer, he just put his head in his hands.  
"Bare you need to talk to someone.." Said Cisco.   
Barry ran his hands through his hair and then went back into the position he was in previously.  
"I want Oliver..." Said Barry quietly,  
"Do you want me to call him?" Asked Cisco.  
Barry just nodded sullenly.  
"Okay." Replied Cisco, walking over to the kitchen.  
He opened his phone and dialled Oliver's number quickly.  
"Queen?" Answered Oliver gruffly,  
"Hi, Oliver it's Cisco,"  
"Look I can't stay can I call you back later?" Asked Oliver,  
"It's about Barry!" Said Cisco quickly before Oliver could hang up.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Oliver concerned.  
"He had a dentist appointment this morning, but they called me to come and get him. He won't tell me why. So I brought him home and he threw up. He's crying for the third time in the past hour and he won't tell me anything." Explained Cisco, "He just told me he wanted you and so I said I'd call."   
"Oh. I'm at work right now, I'm late for a meeting. Can you put him on the phone please." Asked Oliver.  
Cisco went to pass Barry the phone but his hands were too shaky to hold it and so instead Cisco put the phone on loudspeaker and placed it on the table, heading back to the kitchen to give them some privacy.  
"Hey Bare." Said Oliver gently.  
"Ollie?" Asked Barry.  
Oliver could hear that Barry had been crying.  
"It's me... What's wrong Bare?" Replied Oliver.  
Oliver heard Barry let out a hear breaking sob.  
"Please.... come home..." Sobbed Barry through the phone.  
"Bare..." Started Oliver gently,  
"Please..." Cried, Barry.  
Oliver knew he was already late for the meeting by at least fifteen minutes.   
"I'm on my way." Said Oliver, "Can you put Cisco back on please."  
Cisco came back in and picked the phone up from the table, putting off loudspeaker.  
"Hey?" Asked Cisco,  
"I'm leaving work now, I'll be home in 10".  
Cisco slid his phone into his pocket before turning to Barry.  
He looked a little green but he didn't seem to be sick.  
Cisco sat next to him for what only seemed like five minutes when Oliver entered.  
"Hey," Said Oliver gently,  
Cisco looked up, towards Oliver.  
"Hi." He replied.  
Oliver walked over to Barry to see that his head was in his hands and he was staring at the floor. Oliver crouched down in front of him and gently placed a hand on Barry's knee and rubbed circles soothingly. He took note that Barry's complexion was slightly green and his eyes were glassy.  
"Bare are you okay?" Asked Oliver concerned.  
Barry lightly shook his head.  
"He looks like he's going to be sick," Said Cisco gently. He quickly got the bin from the corner of the room and handed it to Oliver.  
Oliver gently placed it in front of Barry. Barry shook his head.  
"Bare, it would be easier if you just let it out." Said Oliver gently moving his hand to rub his shoulder lightly.   
Barry just shook his head lightly again. "It will make you feel better."  
Barry protested further but he didn't last much longer. He threw himself forward over the bucket.  
Oliver shuffled to sit next to barry still holding the bin. He was now able to put his arm around Barry and comfort him.  
When Oliver was sure Barry was finished he placed the bin on the floor and pulled Barry close.  
"Are you okay now?" Asked Oliver gently.  
Barry just nodded gently against Oliver, his tears were still soaking into his shirt.  
"Hey man. I'm going to go home now since you're in good care. Bye Barr." Said Cisco leaving quietly.  
"It's okay.." Muttered Oliver running his hand through Barry's hair soothingly. "You're okay."  
Soon enough Barry's breathing evened out and Oliver realised that Barry had fallen asleep in his arms.  
He carefully lifted him and carried him to the bedroom, placing him on the bed gently before climbing in behind him and holding him close.   
The two of them slept peacefully because as long as they were together they knew nothing could hurt either of them.


End file.
